Chariot
by Finn21
Summary: What happened between Nathan and Haley in those scenes in the finale we didn't get to see.


Hey folks! Thought I disappeared right? Nope, just been working on this ficlet for the past week. I'm rating it a strong R, so be forewarned. Otherwise, please do read on. Also I'll be updating Toxic, later this week for those of you who read that. So no worries there, I haven't stopped writing that story.

Summary description :Curious about what happened in those scenes between Nathan and Haley that we didn't get see in the finale?? Well here's my version. Hope you like and let me know what you think!! Enjoy!!

CHARIOT

By Ashley

****

****

****

****

**You Know What I Want**

Their bodies were meshed together on top of his bed. She was spread out over his chest, his arms wrapped around her petite middle. You couldn't tell where one of them began and the other ended. Like finding the perfect puzzles pieces, they simply just fit.

She pulled away from the deepness of their last kiss to take a breath. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him and smiled. The kind of smile that says exactly just how much you love the person you're with, and how there's no one else in the world you'd rather be with, in that moment than them.

He didn't wait too long before capturing her lips again, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip in that teasing way, he knew just drove her crazy. She moaned into his mouth, bringing her hands up and tangling them into his wet hair, tugging slightly at the ends. His body jerked against hers, and he could feel his heart rate rise, he could feel that tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach all the way down to his groin. And he knew it wasn't just about lust this time, it wasn't about just being superficially satisfied. He wanted her. All of her.

And so he stopped. He ended their kiss, by rubbing his lips ever so softly against hers, letting his head come to rest in the crook of her neck, where he could nuzzle the soft flesh there. For second she just let the feel of his hot breath against her skin placate any other thoughts that might be running through her mind.

She paused and breathed in his scent, that oh so familiar smell of CK One mixed with the fresh rain and his store brand shampoo. It was intoxicating and arousing, and drove her to bend her head down to begin nibbling on his neck. He let out a low deep throated groan at that and she smiled, because that meant she'd hit the right spot. She continued in her task, determined to please as best she could, when she felt his hand come up to cradle her face. She felt his body shift away from her as he moved up onto the pillow a few inches away.

"What's wrong," Haley asked, when she saw him distance himself from her.

"Nothing....I just need to take a break for a minute," Nathan answered softly, trying to say it as sensitively as he could. He didn't want her thinking that he was stopping because he didn't want her, it was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Oh ....ok," she replied softly, and he knew he'd failed in his mission.

Slowly Haley began to turn on her side, as if she was moving off the bed. Nathan's arm shot out and he snaked it around her hand lightly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go—"

"Come here," he ordered, tightening his grip on her hand and pulling her back on top of him. He wrapped his arm around her waist again as his eyes searched for hers. When they met, he smiled at her, and leaned his head up to catch her mouth with his. She let their lips remain together for a moment before that warm flood floated over her again, washing away those nagging words in her mind that only brought about negative thoughts.

"I'm sorry Nathan," she whispered against his mouth, her eyes still closed. Nathan pulled back a little and saw that she thought he was upset with her, and he felt guilty again.

"Don't be Haley."

She sighed, understanding how frustrating it must be for him."I know you don't want me to be sorry, but I can't help it.........I want to have sex with you. I do. I just thought....I thought that I'd be in love and married and it would be like this perfect moment. And I know it's totally cliche' but it's what I want. It's what I've always pictured."

Nathan didn't know what it was exactly about what she'd said, or how she'd looked at him in that moment, but everything seemed to come into focus. The world became more clear, everything seemed more vibrant, and he knew what he needed to do. Bringing his hand up, he hooked it under her chin until her eyes locked with his. A nervous smile on his face.

"Then lets do it Haley. Lets get married," He didn't figure saying those words would be that simple. And yet saying them to her had been one the easiest things he'd ever.

Haley's eyes widened at his words but she didn't move, her mouth involuntarily turning up into a smile. "Are you serious?"

Nathan paused, and sucked in a breath of air. His eyes settled on the soft curves of her face, and the sparkling brown in her eyes. "You know I'm not really great with telling people how I feel. I usually say it all messed up and backwards. But I do love you Haley. You're all that I've ever wanted. And it's not about sex or any of that other stuff. I need you to know that. Because whatever happens I'm here for you."

Haley observed him calmly. "I know you are. But what if we're not good together. What if it drives us apart," she asked, knowing that this whole idea was crazy, and yet also knowing it seemed more right than anything else she'd ever done in her life.

"It won't," he reassured her. "Look, Haley, I want to be with you. And if you don't want to be with me I guess I understand. But this isn't going to change anything."

Haley shook her head slightly. She wanted to be with him more than she wanted to breathe. Of course she wanted this. "Tonight then.......After the game," she smiled down at him, as his head rested against the pillow.

He smiled back up at her, and she knew she'd made the right decision.

**Living Promise Land**

Nathan sat in the driver's side of his Mother's convertible. It had been no easy feat getting her to let him use it for the night without arousing some suspicion, and he was somewhat proud at how little joy he actually got out of charming his mother to get his own way. Only a few months ago, he would've gotten a huge kick from getting his mother to do anything he asked, but it just didn't seem important anymore. Plus, his head was on others matters at the moment. His mind kept drifting back to the game, replaying the last 45 seconds over and over again. It wasn't that he wanted to take back what he'd said in the locker room to his Dad. Lucas _had_ played his heart out, and a shot like that, well even the pro's could've missed. It didn't stop his mind from trying to figure out what the better play would have been though.

Clamping his mouth shut, and resting his head against the arm he'd propped up on the door, Nathan inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm the butterflies inside his stomach.

"Hey," he heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey," he replied as he watched Haley step inside the vehicle. He quickly tried to clear his mind of any thoughts of the game or his father. This night was going to be about _them_.

Haley brushed the last of the tears away from her flushed face, and gave her boyfriend a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about the game."

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah......," he looked over at her and saw that she was noticeably upset.

"Hales, don't cry.....Haley we don't have to do this tonight."

She shook her head solemnly. "No. No I want to.....more than ever."

Nathan searched her face. "You sure?"

"Yeah......no regrets," she placed her hand on his arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. Nathan gave her a half smile, and started up the car.

Most of the drive they sat in silence, contemplating the entire night and what they were about to do. If it was the right choice. If the other was really ready or not.

Nathan could still tell that something was bothering his girlfriend and he continually kept watching her from the corner of his eye, as she watched the night scenery pass them by.

"Do I take a left or a right up here," he asked, and Haley looked back down at the directions she'd brought with her.

"Umm you take a left. And then a right at Hudson."

Nathan watched her go back to looking out the window and let his grip tighten on the wheel.

"So are you gonna tell me what's bothering you," he asked, and waited till she looked back at him, before he let his eyes flash back to the road.

Haley hesitated for a moment. "I–Lucas is leaving tomorrow."

"What do you mean? Like he's leaving for the summer?"

"No. He's leaving for good. Tomorrow morning."

"Oh," his voice fell quiet against the wind. "Did you want to hang out with him? Cause I told you, we don't have to this tonight," Nathan stated, his face falling.

Haley turned in her seat and looked at Nathan head on. "And I told you, that I want to do this Nathan. Please believe me."

He nodded slightly, and let his body relax, "Okay."

As they took another turn down a suburban road, Haley pointed to the large light brick church that sat only a few yards away. Nathan pulled the convertible into the empty parking lot and stepped out, waiting for Haley by her door. She grabbed a set of papers and a small box from her bag, placed the box in her jacket pocket, and then came up behind Nathan. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body close to him as they walked into the church.

"So you said you know this guy right," Nathan asked as they came through the front doors.

"Yeah, he's a friend of my brother's and the family," Haley said in a hushed voice.

Nathan nodded his head and looked around at the modern church. It was mostly colored in browns, whites, and oakwood. The pews set perfectly across from each other as they led up to the altar. He couldn't tell if it was Methodist or Baptist Church, his family had never really been all that religious, and oddly enough, the topic had never come up between them. As Haley continued on down the aisle, he let her lead them to where a man in a navy blue suit stood.

"Hello David," Haley moved away from Nathan's arm, and let the other man embrace her in a hug.

"You know, if your father or brother finds out about this, I'm might possibly end up in the hospital," he said to her shaking his head back and forth.

Haley smiled, and patted him on the arm. "Michael likes to think he's strong, but he's not, and you know my Dad loves you. Don't worry, it'll be ok I promise." Haley turned back and reached out for Nathan's hand. He'd been standing back letting them talk, the nervousness he'd been feeling all night suddenly coming to a crescendo. When Haley smiled at him and linked their hands together, he relaxed a bit.

"David, I'd like you to meet Nathan."

The blonde man looked the younger boy over skeptically, and when he saw Nathan's hand tighten around Haley's he let out a genuine smile. "So you're the famous Nathan Scott, huh? I've heard a lot about you. You're a pretty popular guy in Tree Hill."

"I guess so," Nathan said uneasily, as he gulped back some air.

"Now tell me, why do you think should I trust you with Haley?"

"Umm I umm....," Nathan froze, looking to Haley for help, and she laughed.

"David stop teasing him. It's not funny." she countered, letting Nathan's hand go so that she could wrap her arm wound his middle and snuggle into his side.

"I've gotta give him a hard time Haley. It's my brotherly duty, since your real brother isn't here," he said jokingly.

Haley smiled at him, and then up at Nathan, who seemed to be very uneasy at the moment. "You can give him hard time after we're married ok?"

David chucked and nodded, "Alright, alright have you got all the papers I asked you to bring?"

Haley handed over the papers she'd been holding in her hand and waited as he looked through them for a few minutes. Nathan stood beside her quiet and still, his breaths short and shallow. She arched her neck up to meet his eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

"Positive," she asked, noticing his stiff posture, his anxious smile.

Nathan let out a shaky breath. "Just a–just a little nervous that's all."

Haley seemed happy with this response and smiled up at him brightly. "Yeah, me too."

It wasn't so much the way she spoke that calmed him, it was just the simple fact that she was feeling the same way as him. It had become a behavior he'd learned over the years from his father no doubt. A state mind where he rarely thought other people felt the same way in situations as he did. It was a defense mechanism, a way to block other people out.

But he didn't need to do that now though. He didn't need to do that with her, ever again. And that brought him some peace of mind.

As David situated himself on the altar, Nathan and Haley followed behind him. They took their places beside each other, their hands intertwined as David began the nuptials. His words were soft and pleasant against their ears, and they both listened as he spoke.

".........Nathan and Haley this blessing I give to you." The Minister continued, "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth."

Haley looked over at Nathan and gave him a quick smile. And Nathan knew no matter what he'd always remember her like this; her face glowing in the light of the dim church, the way her eyes sparkled, and her lips shined.

David continued to read, "When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship - as they threaten all relationships at one time or another - remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. Now would you like to recite your own vows," he asked them both, from Haley's prior request when she'd first spoken to him.

"We would," they answered, and Nathan's eyes dropped down to his pockets where he pulled out a small piece of paper. He brought it up and then took Haley's other hand in his. His eyes fluttering back and forth to the paper and to her.

"Haley, I never thought in a million years that when I walked into the tutoring center at the beginning of this year that I'd end up here with you. You've helped me become a better man. You make me feel so wanted and loved. And I want to spend the rest my life showing you just how much I love you, and how much you mean to me."

Haley smiled up at him, and brushed away a tear that had fallen onto her face. She'd written down her own vows as well, but they just didn't seem as good anymore. She waited till Nathan put the piece of paper back into his pocket, so that she could hold both of his hands. Nervously she looked into his eyes.

"Nathan....sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if you and I had never met. What my life would have been like if I didn't love you. But I can't. I can't picture not being with you. I can't picture not loving you. Because you're apart of me. And no matter what happens or where we go in the future, I know that I will always love you. From this moment on. It's you and me."

Her voice was unsteady as she spoke, but he didn't mind, all his thoughts were on the words she said. David began to speak again and so they both turned to look at him.

"Nathan, will you take Haley here present, for your lawful wedded wife?"

"I will," Nathan responded and took a small black velvet box from his pocket. He opened it up and pulled out the tiny gold ring that sat inside it.

"Please repeat after me," the Minister asked. "I Nathan take you Haley, for my wife."

"I Nathan take you Haley for my wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"For better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Nathan smiled at Haley, "For better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"With this ring I thee wed."

Nathan took hold of Haley's hand and slipped the gold band onto her finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes, and smiled, tears threatening to fall again, as she turned to the Minister. "Haley will you take Nathan here present, for your lawful wedded Husband?"

"I will."

"Then repeat after me...." Haley listened as he repeated the words to her that he had just spoken to Nathan, and so she turned toward him, saying every word with as much love and conviction as she'd ever had. She pulled out the small leather box from her own pocket, and took the larger gold band, placing it in her fingers as she slipped it onto his hand.

"With this ring I thee wed."

Nathan waited until the ring was securely on his finger and then stepped closer to his bride, holding both of her hands in his and lifting them to his heart.

"You may now exchange a kiss," announced the Minister as he clapped his hands together.

Nathan wasted no time. He wrapped one arm around her waist, placed his other around her back and brought her body up against his, as he crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The world around them seemed to fall away and for one split second Nathan knew he'd never felt more happy in his entire life. Pulling away he looked into Haley's eyes and saw that once again, she mirrored his thoughts.

****

**Your Golden Waves**

The apartment was dark and quiet as the newly wedded couple entered, but they didn't care. They were too caught up in each other's presence to give it much notice. It didn't matter that no one else was around to join in their reverie, or to congratulate them. All they needed was each other.

It was almost as if a wave of giddiness had overtaken them, and Haley had rushed from the car up the stairs and into the apartment, with Nathan hot on her heels. She squealed as he caught her by the waist the second she came in the door. She turned in his embrace, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down into a heated kiss. Nathan dropped her bag on the ground, using his own arms to hoist her body up so that her legs could envelop his middle. He then used his one free leg to kick the door closed behind him, as he attempted to travel down the hall.

The feeling of her mouth and body against his, coupled with the dark didn't let him get very far, and he ended up running them both into the hallway wall. He could hear Haley's "oomph" when her back hit against the wall, and Nathan jumped back quickly.

"Are you ok," he breathed heavily, unable to make out her facial expression in the dark.

"I'm fine," she placated, bringing her hand up to rub his face.

Nathan took a second and leaned into her again, he drove his fingers into her hair and held her head still while he kissed her ardently, his other arm still supporting her weight. Slowly he moved toward his bedroom, careful not to run into any more walls. Once inside the room, he flipped his light on while Haley flicked off her sandals, continuing to kiss her new husband as she tired to wriggle out of her jacket. Nathan walked them up to the foot of his bed, trying to step out of his own shoes as well, but having less success.

"Hold on," he said, hopping around and stepping on the back of his left shoe so that his foot could come free. In the mean time Haley began unbuttoning his light blue shirt, kissing his neck here and there, causing him to lose all train of thought.

He'd almost gotten out of his other shoe when Haley tried to pull his shirt off too quickly, making him fall forward on the bed. He couldn't help but fall directly on top of her, where something sharp jabbed into her back. As if stung her legs jolted forward, and kicked Nathan directly in the gut so that he lost his breath. He rolled off of her and onto his side grabbing his stomach, as she sat upright and rubbed at her back.

"Oww, crap that hurt," she looked behind her to see one of Nathan's school books resting exactly where she'd fallen. She rubbed hard at her back and looked up at Nathan who had his eyes closed in pain.

"Nathan? Nathan are you ok," her voice full of worry.

Nathan stretched out of his position, and breathed. "Yeah, I'm good. You?"

Haley took notice of their positions on the bed and the ridiculousness of it all and began to laugh. She picked up his book and threw it on he ground, falling back down onto the mattress.

"What's so funny," he muttered, through ragged breaths.

"You," she giggled.

"Me? What did I do," he asked with wide eyes.

"Hopping around like a little bunny trying to get out of his clothes. It's cute," she giggled some more.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you," he said with a scowl, still massaging his side.

Haley noticed his pouted lips, and so she crawled over to him, forming her body to his. She pulled his button down shirt off a little more to expose the white cotton, and then snaked her hand up underneath his t-shirt.

"How's this?"

She rubbed small soothing circles over his stomach, to his side, and up his back. His eyes shut at the sensation of her small hand on his skin, and he involuntarily leaned into kiss her.

"Much better," he breathed into her mouth, sucking on her lip, as his own hand began to travel down her back to below her skirt.

As their passion intensified, Haley pulled away from Nathan's arms. "Wait."

"What," he asked, looking somewhat confused and disoriented.

Haley tired not to smile at how sexy he was, his hair all rumpled, his eyes heavy, his breathes deep. Part of her didn't want to stop, and the other part of her knew, she would be grateful for this later.

"Remember how I told you I wanted this to be perfect?"

"Yeah," he nodded, watching her.

"Well, then I need you to do something for me, ok?"

"Anything. What?"

"I need you to leave."

Nathan shook his head, not sure if he heard her right. "You need me to--what? Are you kidding?"

"No," she said, smiling again at the crazy look he was giving her. She pushed herself up and lightly kissed his lips. "I only need you to go for a like 20 minutes. Please Nathan? I promise it'll be worth it."

It's not like he'd really had a choice to begin with. It wasn't like he was acutally going to debate this with her, not on this night anyway. God, he swore he couldn't understand women sometimes. They were a complete anomaly. With a resigned sigh, Nathan gave his new bride a quick grin and grabbed his shirt and shoes, putting them back on. He ran a hand through his hair, and grabbed his keys off the ground, as Haley followed him out into the living room.

Turning once more before he left, he leaned down and pulled her into a long languid kiss, making sure she was good and breathless.

"Miss me while I'm gone," he flashed her a charming smile.

"Of course," she said, and watched as he glided out the door.

A half and hour later Nathan pulled up into his apartment parking lot. He plucked a plastic bag from the passenger side seat and headed up to his apartment. Those nervous butterflies were invading his stomach once more. He tried to shake them away, but he just couldn't seem to get rid of the feeling that this was a now or never kind of thing.

Slowly he took step by aching step up the stairwell. He traveled the short length of the outside terrace to his front door, and slipped his key into the lock. One more long breath and he turned the key, letting the lock click open.

Hesitantly he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The apartment was dark, much like before, except this time his bedroom emitted a soft golden glow. Nathan went over to the islande in his make shift kitchen and set his bag on top of it, pulling out the roses he'd gotten and readjusting them in his hand. He pursed his lips together, and steadied himself.

As he got to the end of the hall, the glow of the room grew brighter until he saw that the light came from several different colored candles scattered around the room. His regular white sheets had been changed into what appeared to be a deep red crimson, the overwhelming smell of vanilla and strawberry wafted into the hall way. Cautiously he stepped all the way into the room, and saw Haley sitting on his bed, her back turned toward him.

"You're late," she said, standing up to face him.

"And you're beautiful," he replied, stepping up to her, and handing her the roses. Haley looked at the roses and bursted into a laugh.

"You're so cheesy," she smiled, talking the roses and bringing them up to her nose to smell them.

Nathan gave her a shocked expression. "I'm cheesy? You're the one who just spent twenty minutes lighting candles, and spraying perfume."

"I told you, I like the cliche, shut-up," she said her bottom lip jutting out into a sad pout. Nathan shook his head and smiled.

"Well I think it's sweet," he teased her, bending his knees a little so that he could meet her at a more eye level.

Haley refused to look up at him for the moment, and continued to stare at her roses. Nathan hooked his finger underneath her chin and brought her face up.

"Hey, hey look at me. I was just playin' around. I'm sorry."

"So you don't think it's stupid," she asked him, biting her bottom lip, and he could tell she was more vulnerable about this whole situation than he'd even begun to imagine. She'd been the one to take charge in their relationship more lately, and he supposed that it wouldn't change now. But he could see that he was wrong, and that she needed reassurance from him, just as much as he needed it from her.

Taking the roses from her, Nathan set them on his dresser and came back pulling Haley to him.

"No, I don't think it's stupid. I think it's sexy. I think you're sexy," he said leaning in to kiss her. Haley stood still, letting him press his lips against hers, his hands coming up and entangling themselves in the straps of her cream silk negligee.

"I really like this," he stated when they finished their kiss. His eyes moved up and down her body with a pleasing look, a wild smirk on his face.

"Well you should," Haley countered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, and why is that," he teased her.

"Because you—"

"Because I bought it for you," he cut her off, his smile grew as her eyes widened in awe. "What? You thought I didn't remember? Should I go get the socks you got me for proof," he grinned, pointing to his dresser drawer.

Haley knew he was playing with her again, and she rolled her eyes. "Well you can't blame me, you Scott men are known for your ability to be oblivious."

Nathan chuckled, and waved his finger in front of her like an old school teacher. "Now, now Mrs. Scott, you can't go around insulting your own family like that."

The realization that she was indeed apart of the Scott clan hadn't occurred to her until that moment. The impact hit her head on and she stepped back. "Oh god, that's right. I'm one of you now. Let the madness begin."

Nathan knew it had been a long night for both of them, and so he let her initial fear slide over him. Marriage, being apart of a new family, was something that was going to take both of them a little getting used to. Walking toward her again, Nathan rested his hands on top of her smooth shoulders, softly rubbing the exposed skin.

"It'll be ok. As long as you're by my side," he smiled at her with honest eyes and her face softened as everything became clear again.

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart," he whispered bringing her hand up and placing it over his chest, letting her fingers fan out over the material of his shirt.

This time it was Haley who caught him to her, the way she'd been wanting too ever since he'd walked back through that door, and pulled his lips down into a bruising kiss.

He moaned against her lips, his fingers running up and down her back as he staggered back to his bed. All the while, she plundered his mouth, savoring the sweet taste, the way he was rough and gentle at the same time, kind, infuriating, passionate……

"I need you," she gasped, her lips pulling away from his for just a split-second.

He moaned in protest. "I need you," he gasped in return, before capturing her lips once more, falling back onto the bed……

Haley began fumbling with the buttons on his light blue shirt, finally ripping it open, sending several white buttons scattering about the room as she did so. She rose up on her knees to hover over his chest, starting at his neck and moving down to his chest, trailing feather light kisses along the strong lines of his muscles.

Nathan let out little mewls, his head falling back against the pillows, his eyes rolling back in their sockets at the feel of her hot mouth upon him.

"Nathan," she whispered, her breath tingling the soft skin right over his heart. Her lips proceeded to trail down to one hard, flat male nipple, taking it gently between her teeth and twisting the silver hoop that lay inside it. He was surprised at her actions at first, how easily she seemed to know what he wanted, what he craved. Like they'd always been this way.

His hips bucked up in response, his groin thrusting into hers. His erection was thick and hard at her actions, but he wasn't embarrassed; they''d gotten rather used to that happening over the past couple of weeks, after all.

However, rather than pull back and give him time to calm down, she ground her own hips down into his hardness. A little hiss escaped her lips as the ridge of the seam over his zipper pressed hard against her most sensitive spots.

"Oh god……" she gasped as the first little twinges of pressure built inside of her. "Oh, oh god……"

Nathan gasped again as the strain against his zipper became painful. "You're killin' me here……"

She gave him a seductive little smile and leaned in to kiss him……

He groaned into her mouth when her little hand found the bulge in his pants, cupping it gently through his jeans. "Haley?" he inquired, pulling away from her kiss. He looked up at her face, lust and love swirling through his own sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes," she answered his unasked question, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

"You sure, you're ready?" His hands were gently cupping her waist now, slowly gathering the silky cream fabric up, as his forearms brushed against the smooth skin of her bare legs.

In response, she merely reached down and slowly unfastened his zipper. The sound of the metal teeth unfastening and releasing sounded deafening in the small bedroom where the only other sound was the intense panting of the couple on the bed.

With a flick of her thumb the top button was unfastened, and she slowly reached in to pull him out. A contented feminine smile graced her lips at her first sight of him. She'd never reached in to touch him before, and the all too sudden reality of what they were about to do hit them both like a ton of bricks. She hesitated for a moment, her hand stilling above his opened pants, her eyes wide, searching his face for what to do next.

"I……" she whispered huskily, looking down deep into the dilated ebony of his eyes.

"Shh," he whispered softly, sitting up beneath her so that she rested in his lap. His fingers gently tangled in the waves of her hair, holding her firmly to him as he covered her face in soft kisses.

She felt him slowly continue to push her night gown upwards, his hands rubbing little circles into her heated flesh as it was further exposed. She returned the favor, her hands gliding up his shoulders right under the soft cotton of his shirt. It fell back down to his elbows under her guidance, and she carefully began to stroke and trace the muscles of his chest.

She couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was in that moment……albeit, in an entirely masculine way. She'd never thought that a man could be beautiful before, but Nathan's body was like a dream come to life. Lean, tight, muscles created sharp angles and soft curves. His body was hard, strong, perfect……and yet it quivered beneath her hands at the same time. Soft, delicate skin gave, way to dark handsome features that gleamed in the darkness of the candlelight.

As she watched, he pulled back just enough to slip his shirt off his arms, letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. He looked up at where she sat atop him then, wonder and awe reflected in those expressive eyes……

She continued to stay still on top of him, unsure of what to do next. Slowly he brought his hands up and ever so gently cupped her face. He pulled her face forward and pressed his mouth to hers, letting his hands fall down to her shoulders and the straps of her night gown. He removed the straps from her shoulders, letting them fall onto her arms. He looked back up at her, his face questioning if it was okay.

With a shy smile, she slowly, languorously pulled off the dress that had become bunched at her waist. She let her body stretch and flow under the cream silk as it slid up and off her body.

The expression in his eyes when she finally rested atop him in only the thin scrape of black silk for panties, made the breath catch in her throat. Just by looking into his face, she knew at that moment that she was the most beautiful, sexy woman in the world. Nothing else could account for the look of pure worship in his eyes.

"Haley" he whispered softly, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. "You're so perfect. So beautiful……"

He seemed to get slightly choked up at this point –– surprising given his general extroverted behavior. She kissed his brow gently in response.

"I've wanted this for along time," she admitted softly. "I've wanted you……"

He sighed against her shoulder before carefully lifting her up in his arms and twisting so that she now lay on the bed beneath him.

"I've always wanted you……" His voice sounded ragged, like he was trying to restrain a tidal wave of emotions.

"Show me" she requested, an excited glint in her eye.

He let out a playful little growl at that and dove for her throat.

She giggled and then moaned at the feel of his lips trailing down her body. He placed a little bite on her throat, just over her pounding pulse-point, before his tongue trailed down the golden column of her throat. His lips ran up and down each collarbone in kisses so light they felt like the soft brush of butterfly wings.

Her lower body began aching for further contact so her foot slid up his calf, passing over the area where his jeans had bunched around his knees as he rose above her. She finally found the smooth muscles of the backs of his thighs and continued to glide upward, savoring her first feels of that tight, sexy butt of his. Her foot finally completed its journey at the small of his back, and she pushed gently, pressing his lower body down into hers, feeling his naked hardness against her inner thigh as she spread her legs beneath him……

"Mmm," he murmured against her collar bone. "You know," he looked up at her softly with a hint of his usual cocky grin, "black is my favorite color……"

"You're a bad liar Scott, but I'll take the compliment anyway," she replied with a smile.

Nathan shook his head at her. "No I mean it. When you wear black it is my favorite color," he said in a husky voice, and Haley simply let out a giggle at his attempt to be suave.

"Yeah I bet you say that to all the girls," she countered him, rolling her eyes.

With a little chuckle, he pushed her hair up over her shoulders, nimble fingers wrapping around her back, as his head lowered down to her chest. She cried aloud at the first feel of his mouth encompassing her supple mound, his tongue swirling insistently over the needy flesh, caressing it, loving it……

"Only the ones I marry," he whispered back to her, in between the kisses he made on her flesh.

Her head lolled back onto the pillow, and her hips bucked desperately in response. She felt Nathan's erection quiver against her thigh and realized that she couldn't take much more of this……

"Hales.....Haley," Nathan looked down at her apologetically, "Are you ……"

She gave him a little smile and nodded. "Yeah." She reluctantly released her hold on his dark raven locks and strong, muscular back in order to fully slink underneath him completely.

He kicked his jeans off at the same time, but halted her when she attempted to slip off her panties on her own. Eyes never leaving hers, he brushed her hands aside before slipping his thumbs beneath the elastic waist of the thong and slowly sliding them down her legs.

She gulped at the unbearable wetness between her thighs. She felt as though there was a dull ache deep inside her, an emptiness and _hunger_ that only he could fill……

He looked down at her again, his entire face saying everything he wasn't.

She pulled him down to her, showering him with kisses, guiding his hands over her body as she explored his, her needy center rubbing persistently against his erection, begging him to enter her……

"Nathan?" she practically whimpered when he pulled away. She bit her lip at the pleading tone in her voice. "Now?"

"Now," he agreed, shuffling around in the drawer beside his bed and triumphantly producing a square wrapper from the box inside.

Quickly he rolled the protective covering down his length, and then turned back to her, with his own shy smile. Haley leaned up to meet him for a kiss, and when they were done, Nathan gently guided her back down to the mattress beneath him. His hand slipped between her thighs, testing the wetness he found there and stretching her before using her juices to slick himself up.

"I love you Haley," he whispered softly, looking straight down into her eyes as he slowly began to enter her.

She hissed slightly at first, feeling her muscles stretch slightly in pain and then relax as they gave in slowly to his girth. She clutched his forearms tightly, holding on as he buried himself deep inside her.

Nathan's eyes rolled back at the raging inferno that suddenly surrounded him, and it was all he could do to keep things slow, let her adjust……

"Oh god!" Haley gasped when he was finally sheathed inside her. She'd never felt anything like this before. She'd never thought it would feel like this. It felt like too much, and not enough at the same time.

"Shh, I got you," Nathan's voice lowered to a husky whisper as he began pumping in and out of her with agonizing slowness. "That feel all right?" he asked softly.

"Uh huh," she barely managed to moan at the incredible sensations passing through her.

With a little grin, he picked up the strength of his thrusts, using those taut muscles she admired so to piston himself deep within her. He lowered himself onto one elbow so that he could pepper kisses over her face while his free hand softly kneaded her breast, his thumb flicking her nipple in sharp little counterpoint to the movement of his hips.

Little gasping mewls began to escape her lips at the feel of him so completely inside of her. She felt like her body was aflame, like something was building within her, powerful, primal, right where the two of them were joined together……

"Yesss……" she rasped, hands returning to his body, holding him to her, caressing him. Her hips were thrusting upwards in time with his own now, increasing the power of their union, causing brighter sparks to fly between them with each renewed penetration.

"Haley, baby, oh," he was babbling against her heated flesh with every thrust now.

"You feel so good, so beautiful……"

Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper, stronger. She gasped, eyes wide, as his tip struck the entrance to her womb for the first time.

"Oh god!" she cried out. "Never knew……it could be……so........"

He ground into her harder at this admission, his face buried in her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut tight as he fought to bring her greater pleasure. He twirled his hips lightly upon entry now, slanting in at a new angle every time, desperately seeking……

"Nathan?" Her voice sounded raw, astonished, amazed.

"I got you, baby," he whispered softly against her ear, the only other sound in the room the slapping of their sweaty bodies as they thrust together.

"Nathan!" she screamed to the heavens as his repeated hits to that one spot deep inside her finally sent her over the edge. Her vision seemed to be swimming around her, her body exploding into a wondrous world of sensation and pleasure.

She clutched him roughly to her as the world melted around her and there was only him left, him and their love.

"Haley!" His roar echoed through the walls when the spasms of her inner muscles finally enveloped him fully in pleasure, ecstasy beyond anything he had believed possible. He continued to thrust within her, milking this moment for everything it was worth……

And then they crashed back down to the bed together, and there was a moment of complete silence where they just lay there, astounded by the power of the experience they'd just shared.

Nathan was the first to stir, mumbling softly about how beautiful and wonderful she was as he slowly pulled out of her.

She felt a small loss when he left her body, and so she tired to curl up next to him. A little giggle escaped her lips, and he looked at her curiously.

"There's no way your neighbors didn't hear that," she informed him, still laughing behind her hand.

"They're probably all asleep," he semi-shrugged, not to concerned either way.

"Hmm," she agreed, her face practically glowing from the candlelight, and the experience she'd just had.

Nathan smiled at her and pulled the covers over both of them, draping his relaxed body over hers as they lay side by side, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"You were amazing," he whispered softly, brushing one sweat-soaked strand of hair back from her forehead. "You _are_ amazing……"

She gave him a shy little smile. More than happy to know that she'd satisfied him, as much as he had her.

"That was……yeah," she blushed, not quite sure what to say, "great……"

"Just great?" Nathan teased lightly, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the forehead nonetheless.

"Fantastic, awesome, mind-blowing," she teased back, reaching out to touch him lightly, stroking sweat-slicked muscles that shone even brighter in the dim light when wet.

With a satisfied little murmur, he pulled her against him, moving their bodies so that he lay on his back with her body sprawled atop his, her head pillowed on his shoulder as her hair fanned out in golden like waves across his bare chest.

"It's never been like that for me before," he finally admitted softly, his fingers still caressing her smooth skin.

She gave him a truly brilliant smile in response to that. "Thank you,"she whispered into his hair.

"I mean it," he said back, and she simply smiled and nodded with a sleepy yawn.

"I know."

He pulled her closer against him, letting his own eyes drift closed as sleep fell upon him as well.

"I love you Nathan," she whispered as sleep over took her.

"I love you," he promised softly, before his eyelids grew heavy and he let his body mold against hers.

****

****

****

**Give Me Your Strength****__**

****

****

Haley opened her eyes slowly the next morning, taking careful observation of her surroundings. Her mind and eyes were a little blurry, but she wanted to make sure she was still in Nathan's bed, still in his arms; that last night hadn't been some fabrication in her head, or some dream where she woke up alone back where she'd started from.

Leisurely she turned onto her back and then rolled onto her opposite side, Nathan's bare back coming into clear view. She went to touch him, and then pulled her hand away, letting it fall back against the bed. She smiled to herself, when she saw the gold band that stood out from the crimson sheets she'd put on the bed the night before.

Nathan stirred an instant later, turning to lay on his backside. His eyes flickered open, and closed again, finally opening once more and zoning in on Haley's face.

"Hey," he said through a scratchy voice, a huge lion-like yawn escaping his mouth, as he involuntarily stretched out his arms.

"Hi," she spoke softly, her eyes on him the entire time, watching his chest expand and contract before her.

"You sleep ok," he asked, as his body relaxed against the bed again.

Haley nodded, a shy smile across her face, as she felt exposed under his piercing gaze. She made to pull the thin sheet more over her body but Nathan stilled her hands, cupping the side of her face and bringing it to his own in a soft chaste kiss.

She murmured quietly against the smooth skin of his lips, warm tingles bubbling inside of her, at the smallest touch from him. When he moved back a little, she moved with him resting her head in the crook of his arm.

"Can we stay like this all day," she asked, her eyes closed, her legs tangling with his.

"Absolutely," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her small form.

Their conversation was cut short, however, when a persistent tapping sound at the front door interrupted the moment.

Nathan instinctively raised his head, and looked at the door forlornly. "What the Hell?"

"It's probably Lucas. I told him to come here before he left," Haley eased up from his embrace.

"Oh, right.......Are you gonna tell him.......," Nathan looked down at their hands linked together where their new wedding bands sat.

"Do you not want me to," she asked him expectantly, as they both got up from the bed. Nathan grabbed a pair of his workout shorts from his hamper and slipped them up over his legs onto his waist.

"Whatever you want to do. It's up to you," he replied, walking over to the other side of the bed and giving her a quick kiss.

She ran her hand through his dark fuzzy hair and smiled, before he walked into the hallway.

"Hey! Is Haley here? I promised her I'd see her before I left," Lucas said to Nathan as he leaned against the open door way.

"Yeah, come in," Nathan said, heading back to his bedroom to get Haley.

Lucas followed him farther into the apartment, coming to a halt as he saw Haley cross Nathan's open bedroom door, only a red sheet covering her body.

"Nathan, where's your sweatshirt," she asked, trying to find anything she could to dress with.

"It's in the bathroom," he told her, disappearing into the room, and leaving Lucas alone in the front room by himself.

For a second he tried to collect his thoughts, tried to think of something to say when she reappeared.

"Hey," she greeted with cheery smile, her hair in disarray as she came up to him in nothing but a black and green oversized sweatshirt.

Lucas looked at her and then away uncomfortably. "Hey. Um...I...uh. I'm sorry....I just wanted to say good bye."

Haley smiled at him again. "No. No it's ok. I didn't want you to go without um—"

Lucas cut her off, obviously taken aback by the whole situation. "No. I'm sorry.....I'm just gonna go."

"No Lucas, please don't," she protested.

"Haley it's cool. I just.....I thought you weren't ready," he uttered in an upset voice. "I thought you were gonna wait till you got married. You know I just figured......" He saw Nathan come back down the hall towards them, with a shirt on this time. His tone evening out. "Look I didn't expect you to......"

"Well we did. We did wait," Haley admitted, feeling Nathan come up behind her. She relaxed into his side, as Lucas's face wrinkled into confusion.

"What are you talking about Haley," he asked, slightly shaking his head.

".....We got married last night," she declared, waving her hand up for him to see the small gold ring on her left hand.

Lucas didn't know what to do or say. He felt like the rug had been pulled out from under his feet. He stared at the couple before him, as they smiled up happily at each other. And they did look truly happy.

Haley turned away from Nathan, to see her best-friends' shocked and bewildered expression. She didn't know what to do with that kind of reaction. She knew it wasn't going to be easy telling people they were married and only sixteen. She wasn't that completely naive. Yet when she noticed how dispirited Luke appeared, it did nothing to calm her fears.

Her and Nathan......and even Luke had a long road ahead of them. One that was as uncertain at this moment, as it had been 24 hours ago. Because of that Haley stole another quick glance at her new husband, letting his smile warm her heart, and give her strength for the future to come.......whatever it may be.


End file.
